Miami
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: suite de la fic lA LETTRE. House et Cameron se trouve à Miami, mais pour combien de temps ?


**Miami**

Alison se réveilla vers dix heures, elle se retourna dans le lit et put voir son cheri endormi à côté d'elle, elle aimait le regarder dormir, il semblait paisible, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais celui ci ouvrit les yeux. Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait intensément comme toujours à vrai dire. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ils étaient si bien ensemble.

Au bout d'une heure ils se levèrent, alors que Greg était sous la douche, Alison alla chercher le courier. En sortant, elle s'arrêta deux minutes et contempla ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Une ville magnifique, ensoleillée, chaude. Parfaite. Elle prit le courier et rentra chez eux, alors que lui sortait de la douche, il vint vers elle, elle ne l'entendit pas, elle lisait une lettre, il la prit dans ses bras.

Elle fut légèrement surprise mais elle aimait ça. Il la tenait tout contre lui, elle posa la lettre sur la table et se retourna dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa langoureusement, il répondit à son baiser, ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes. Greg lui posa ensuite un baiser sur le front, elle se blotit dans ses bras. Il avait ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Ils étaient heureux tout les deux, même si personne ne le savait, sauf peut-être...

H : Alors les nouvelles ?

A : Chase viens de me renvoyer les papiers du divorce, il les a signés, il les a accompagné d'une lettre pas très gentille.

**Alison, je te deteste, je deteste ce que tu m'as fais, pourquoi es tu partie ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est je fais pour mériter ça ? On s'était promis de s'aimer pour la vie, mais toi tu pars, tu t'en vas, tu me quittes sans raison. Ou plutôt tu prétends ne pas être heureuse avec moi. J'ai du mal à y croire. Et puis merde je m'en fous de tout ça, tu es une garce de m'avoir fais ça, tu es parti pour je ne sais où, je dois envoyer le courrier à une boite postale qui te le fait parvenir. Si tu m'avais laissé une adresse on aurait pu s'expliquer mais non... Toi tu laisses aucune adresse, ni rien pour que je puisse te retrouver.**

**Je te hais Alison, au plus haut point, jamais je ne te pardonnerais ce que tu m'as fais. Jamais. **

Elle vit qu'il avait détourné les yeux, elle prit sa main et enroula ses doigts aux siens, puis elle posa son autre main sur la joue de l'homme pour le forcer à la regarder de nouveau.

A : Je ne regrette pas et puis il a le droit d'être en colère, vu comment je l'ai quitté. Je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je t'aime, tu le sais

House lui sourit, elle avait raison elle avait tout laché pour être avec lui. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

A : Tu as reçut une lettre de Wilson.

House lui prit doucement des mains, l'ouvrit et la lut rapidement

A : Alors, tout va bien ?

H : Ils veulent venir nous voir

A : Qui ?

H : Wilson, Cuddy et les autres, ils veulent savoir si on va bien. Ils arrivent demain.

A : Oh, on se doutait bien que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

**Salut Greg,**

**J'espère que tu vas bien, tu sais j'ai beau réfléchir je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es parti et en plus l'hôpital est légèrement vide sans toi, et tu sais quoi ? Cameron aussi a disparut, elle a quitté Chase, on vient de l'apprendre, il nous faisait croire qu'elle travaillait dans un autre hôpital. Il nous a dit qu'elle a demandé le divorce. Je me demande si... Oh non oublie je penses que c'est impossible. **

**Bon, sinon je voulais te dire que la semaine prochaine on viendra vous voir, notre avion atterrira mardi, j'espère que tu auras reçut ma lettre avant de nous voir débarquer devant ta porte. Les autres vont en faire une de ces têtes en voyant qu'on part pour Miami.**

**Bon allez à mardi.**

H : Je ne veux pas les voir

A : Greg, ça fait quatres mois

Et oui cela faisait quatres mois qu'ils vivaient à Miami, quatres longs mois. Au début ils voulaient juste passer quelques semaines mais ils avaient acheté une maison et avaient décidé de rester, ils se sentaient bien ici, ils étaient heureux, ils ne voulaient pas repartir, c'était des sortes de vacances rallongées, ils vivaient sur leurs économies. Ce qui était suffisant, au début, puis Alison avait décidé de donner des cours deux fois par semaines dans une université, elle aimait bien ça et s'était bien payé, ça leur permettait de se faire des petits plaisirs. Ils étaient heureux ensemble.

H : Ils ne savent même pas qu'on vit ensemble, sauf peut-être Wilson, dans la lettre ils disent qu'ils viennent ME voir, ils ne savent pas que tu es avec moi.

A : Je sais, personne ne sait qu'on vit tout les deux, ils ne savent même pas où je suis, ils auront une sacré surprise en me voyant.

H : Ouais.

Alison voyait qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de les voir

A : Si tu préfères je peux aller à l'hôtel en attendant qu'...

H : Hors de question. Je veux qu'ils sachent, après tout je suis heureux avec toi. On est bien ensemble et ils peuvent bien savoir que je t'aime. Par contre il faudra leur expliquer pourquoi tu t'es de nouveau teint les cheveux en bruns.

La jeune femme se mit à rire, quand elle avait su qu'il préférait ses anciens cheveux bruns, elle n'avait pas hésité et avait prit un rendez vous chez le coiffeur. House avait été surpris de la voir revenir comme ça mais il avait adoré.

A : Tu es sur que tu veux leur dire ?

H : Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent de notre histoire, c'est la plus belle que j'ai jamais vécu. Tu es la seule que j'ai jamais autant aimé. La seule avec qui je veux passer ma vie. Tu sais très bien que ce que je dis je le pense.

A : Oui je le sais, mais j'apréhende un peu quand même. Ils risquent de...

H : De quoi ? De ne pas comprendre que nous nous aimons, de ne pas comprendre qu'on préfère rester loin de tout le remu ménage de l'hôpital pour vivre tranquilement ? De vouloir vivre notre histoire sans penser à ce que les autres disent sur nous ?

A : Tu as raison, c'est notre vie

H : Je ne veux pas qu'ils interviennent et comme ça ils sauront la vérité.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée ensemble comme ils le faisaient la plupart du temps à vrai dire. Mais cette journée fut vraiment intense car après être sortient pendant une petite heure ils firent ce qu'ils faisaient très souvent. Ca arrivait souvent, moins qu'au début de leur relation, ils passaient des journées entières au lit, à faire l'amour.

Le lendemain House se leva en premier, il la laissa dormir, elle en avait besoin après la journée qu'ils avaient passées. Une heure après qu'il soit levé quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir. Il put voir tout le monde sur le pas de la porte. Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman, Treize et Taub. Il les fit entrer, il ne savait pas comment leur annoncer qu'il vivait avec Alison

Ils entrèrent. Ils purent voir qu'il y avait une veste ainsi que des chaussures de femmes dans l'entrée.

W : Tu vis avec quelqu'un ?

Il semblait étonné, House n'essaya même pas de lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regardait ni même de le nier.

W : House ?

H : Elle dort encore. Vous la verrez toute à l'heure.

Il leur fit visiter le Rez-de-chaussée.

Cu : Bah dis donc, elle est classe votre maison.

H : Oui, merci, elle nous sauté aux yeux. Donc on l'a acheté

Cu :Alors cette maison est vraiment à vous, vous l'avez achetez ?

H : Ouep

W : Alors tu ne vas pas revenir ?

H : Non, on en a discuté et notre vie est ici pour le moment, peut-être qu'un jour vous nous verrez débarquer à Princeton mais pour le moment on est très heureux ici

Puis ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte se fermer. House commençait à avoir un peu peur. Ils craignaient un peu leurs réactions. Il l'entendit descendre, et puis il la vit et la ses doutes s'en allèrent, elle portait un jean et une de ses chemises, elle adorait lui piquer des chemises, ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval.

Tous : Cameron ?!!

A : Oui, vous allez bien ?

Elle s'approcha de House et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Cu : Désolé mais c'est juste qu'on ne pensait pas que vous seriez avec lui. Et surtout pas en tant que petite amie

Alison sourit à cette remarque, elle regarda House. Celui ci aussi sourit à cette remarque, il la regarda dans les yeux et comprit qu'elle lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis, cet échange ne dura qu'une seconde.

H : De deux choses, l'une c'est que ce n'est plus Cameron maintenant. Et ce n'est pas ma petite amie, enfin elle ne l'est plus.

Personne ne savait ce que House voulait dire par ces sous entendu. Puis Alison mit sa main dans celle de Greg et prit la parole

A : Je suis Alison House depuis hier après midi.

Tout le monde les regarda avec de la surprise. Mais ils purent voir que le couple disait la vérité.

W : Vous êtes mariés ?

H : Ouep, Alison a reçut les papiers du divorce hier donc on s'est marié et ce n'est pas un coup de tête.

A : Greg m'a demandé en mariage il y a deux mois déja, j'ai accepté, on a du attendre que Chase signe les papiers et nous les envois.

Cu : Heureusement qu'il n'est pas venu avec nous

A : Je lui ai dis dans une de mes lettres que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un et que j'allais me remarier, mais il ne sait pas que c'est Greg.

W : C'est vrai ce que House a dit ? Vous restez ici ?

A : Bien sur, on a notre maison ici, j'ai un travail qui me plait, et puis ici on est heureux.

Cu : Mais et comment vous vivez, c'est vrai avec un seul travail ?

A : Les cours que je donne à l'universté payent bien et on a pas mal d'économies de côtés, on s'en sort très bien.

H : Exact, et puis vous n'êtes pas venus pour nous faire la morale quand même ?

W : Etant donné qu'on ignorait que vous êtes ensemble...

H : Maintenant vous le savez.

Les époux firent visiter la ville à leurs amis et ceux ci purent voir que le couple était en effet très heureux. Ils riaient tout le temps et House semblait être très différent de celui qu'il était avant, il était prévoyant avec elle, tendre et se comportait en vrai gentleman. La semaine fut chargée, les époux n'aimaient pas trop être entourés de leurs anciens collègues, ils étaient heureux d'avoir eu leur visite mais ils aimaient tellement leur vie, juste tout les deux.

Une fois cette semaine passée, les médecins de Princeton repartirent, le couple se sentit libre

A : Ils m'ont manqué mais je préfère être seule avec toi

H : Moi aussi, bon débarras

A : Je n'irais pas jusque là.

H : Tu préfèrerais qu'ils soient encore ici ?

A : Non. J'aime vraiment être seule avec toi, ce sont nos amis mais ça me fais du bien d'être ici, ici, à Miami je me sens libre, j'oublie tout ce qui m'a fait souffrir même si c'est en très grande partie grâce à toi. Je suis heureuse ici, je ne veux pas retourner là bas.

H : Tu ne veux pas qu'on retourne là bas ?

A : Pas du tout non, toi oui ?

H : Non, moi aussi je suis plus heureux ici.

_**Trois ans plus tard.**_

Leurs amis n'étaient pas revenus les voir sauf Wilson qui venait de temps en temps, il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait pour ses amis mais il ne devait pas en parler aux autres, ils ne voulaient pas que tout le monde soit au courant de leur vie privée.

Ce jour là, à Prnceton, la vie continuait, elle suivait son cours, rien ne changeait à part deux où trois choses, Wilson n'était pas retourné à Miami depuis plus d'un an, sa vie avait changé, il entretenait une relation avec Lisa Cuddy depuis cette année, il était heureux et elle aussi.

Le couple était en train de discuter quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ils purent voir Grégory House faire son entrée, ils furent étonnés de le voir

W : Salut, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

H : Salut, je viens rendre visite

Cu : Alison n'est pas avec vous ?

H : Elle arrive.

W : Vous revenez ?

H : Non, on rend juste visite, on repart pour Miami dans deux jours.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur Alison, elle s'approcha d'eux, ils purent voir qu'elle portait quelque chose, ils furent très étonné de voir ce que s'était, leurs yeux étaient devenus tout ronds.

W : Alors ça j'y crois pas, toi House

H : Bah oui moi, et puis Alison aussi je te signale.

Cu : Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

H : On voulait faire la surprise

Alison se baissa et se releva quelques secondes plus tard, en tenant un bébé dans les bras. C'était un petit garçon. Il devait avoir deux ou trois mois pas plus.

Cu : Il est adorable

A : C'est vrai oui.

Cu : Comment s'appelle t-il ?

A : Cameron, Cameron House

W : Vous lui avez donner votre ancien nom, c'est une bonne idée

A : C'est une idée de Greg

H : J'adore ce nom, et puis comme ça il porte nos noms à tout les deux.

Les époux présentèrent leur fils à tout leurs amis, ils furent tous étonnés de voir House en papa poule avec son bou de chou, ils furent aussi étonnés d'entendre le prénom du bébé.

Ils repartirent pour Miami à la date prévue, et deux ans plus tard, ils retournèrent à Princeton pour leur présenter la petite soeur de Cameron, Célia House. Les époux House purent aussi assister au mariage de Wilson et Cuddy qui avait lieu ce jour là, ils furent ravis d'y assister.

Ils ne revinrent à Princeton que pour rendre visite, ils préféraient leur vie à Miami.


End file.
